Ginnig
Ginnig is the attendant to the God of Destruction of the Fantendoverse, Charcoss. She is the one who teaches Charcoss and watches over the balance of the Fantendoverse, but sometimes she can be just as destructive. Personality Ginnig, despite being a Attendant who is meant to regulate a God of Destruction's job of destroying planets, is a pretty eccentric person who loves destroying things. Her love of destruction has caused her to have Charcoss destroy tons of planets throughout the universe, and one time she has even wiped out a entire galaxy on a whim. Despite her eccentricity, she still has her limits though, and she will sometimes spare a planet if Charcoss convinces her to. Outside of her job as a attendant and her love of destruction, Ginnig is usually spending time looking for someone to date with. Ginnig usually looks for strong and powerful woman to date, and she often falls in love with woman with extreme strength, such as the White Goddess or (before she learned more about her) The Threat. Despite this, her eccentric behavior has driven away most of her love, and has currently left Ginnig single. Appearance Ginnig is a dark green water balloon girl standing at 6 feet and 9 inches tall and weighting in at 150 pounds (though without the water she only weighs 90 pounds). Her skin, while dark green, is also transparent, so Ginnig's skin can be seen through. She has black hair with her balloon knot being the top point of her hair, and her pet fish can be seen swimming around her body, usually swimming around her stomach. To avoid being mostly see-through and for modesty, Ginnig wears mostly black clothing, wearing a black pair of shirt and pants with yellow lines on them. Besides clothes, Ginnig also has a black halo floating behind her that she can change its size at will. She also is constantly seen carrying her sentient weapon Gorgon around, which is a obsidian bow with golden lines on it and with a gold bowstring. Abilities Ginnig is, compared to Charcoss, a even stronger person with a mastery over the elements and Godly Ki. She is capable of using her sentient bow Gorgon to unleash various kinds of Wave Energy Arrows made of water and Godly Ki that are sharp enough to go directly through planets, and she can also control water to drown her opponents and create barriers of water that are impossible for even Charcoss to break. Despite her strength however, her balloon body is fragile and, while she can regenerate after her body pops, it still costs her some stanima to regenerate. When she is struggling against a very strong opponent, she can also fuse with her weapon Gorgon to activate her Centurion Form. in this form, Ginnig's strength increases tenfold, and she can use the strength to destroy entire galaxies with barrages of Wave Energy Arrows. Her body also becomes much more defensive in this form, allowing her to not pop from attacks capable of destroying planets. While she seems unstoppable in this form, she also gains a weak spot in her knees, and if she's ever popped, she reverts back to her normal form. Appearances